<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🌸 kiss from a rose 🌸 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740727">🌸 kiss from a rose 🌸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other, Reader Insert, Requests, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa oneshots, no seriously please ignore this i'm ashamed, oh yeah theres no oma because when i started writing it i was lazy, oneshots, owo, please can people stop reading this its very embarassing, sorry - Freeform, sorry if you left a request, thank you, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot book of danganronpa. I will take requests, anything is fine. All reader inserts.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p><p>i’m so sorry i kept starting different ones and i wasn’t able to keep up. please don’t read togami’s it’s really embarrassing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. REQUESTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>don’t worry i use capitals in the fics</p><p>if you want me to write something, put it as a comment! you can also send me a request on instagram @adventurous_stevonnie! i don’t post on there, but I will still check the messages.</p><p>i am better at reader inserts than character x character ones, but i will try my best if someone sends me a request for one and it seems like i can expand that idea.</p><p>thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. byakuya togami~ cherry blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>byakuya togami/reader</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this could also be seen as a time skip from my other fic, so if you’ve come from that this is what you’ve been waiting for!</p><p>i tried my best to follow what someone asked for but i don’t think it came out that good, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N put her combination into the lock. <em>11037</em>. You tried to open the locker but it would not work. You heard someone clearing their throat.</p><p>“Do you need any help?”</p><p>“Togami!” You exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance. “Umm... if you don’t mind, please help..”</p><p>He easily opened the locker and felt your face heat up in embarrassment. <em>Why do I have to be so weak?!</em></p><p>He said your name, pulling your head out of the clouds. “Let’s head to class.”</p><p>You nodded and tried to match his pace, but you kept stumbling and almost falling over.</p><p>He chuckled. “I guess I’ll slow down then.”</p><p>You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and grumbled incoherent words to try to mask how flustered you were getting.</p><p>“What’s the time?” You asked, still annoyed at him.</p><p>“Hmm... why should I tell you?”</p><p>“Why not?” You asked keeping your tone as calm as his. A sly smirk spread across his face. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” You were starting to lose your temper. </p><p>The bell rung.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Without hesitation, you grabbed his hand and sprinted towards the classroom.</p><p>Then you realised you were holding his hand. Your heart rate seemed to speed up, but you blamed it on the running. <em>What am I doing?! His hand is quite soft though... Stop! Thinking like this will lead to you dreaming about what else he can do with his fingers! Fuck! Now I’m thinking about it! </em></p><p>“OUCH!”</p><p>You had run right into the wall.</p><p>You looked up and knew he would be trying to stifle a laugh at this point, but he wasn’t. <em>Why’s he just staring at me?</em></p><p>You followed his gaze and it landed on your lower half. He could see right up your skirt.</p><p>You tried to get up as quickly as you could, but in your rush you fell. </p><p>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare!” He said while helping you up. You had never seen him this flustered before, and decided to encourage it.</p><p>“How was the view?”</p><p>His eyes widened. </p><p>
  <em>Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What did I just say!?!? More importantly, why?!</em>
</p><p>Chihiro stood at the door, horror painted across his face. <em>How much did he see?! I have forever ruined our relationship. He’d probably tell Mondo and Kiyotaka too! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Could this day get any worse! </em></p><p>“If you two are done,” </p><p>You internally screamed.</p><p>“Sensei would like you to come in. You’re late.” </p><p>You stumbled in with your head down and bowed to your teacher.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay!” He smiled brightly at you.</p><p>You were glad you ended up with a lenient teacher.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>At the end of school...</strong> </em>
</p><p>“CLASS DISMISSED!”</p><p>Students eagerly poured out of classrooms and exited through the gates. Most students were wealthy, so there was practically an army of limos and expensive vehicles waiting outside. It was May, and was nearing the end of spring. The cherry blossoms has bloomed later this year, so there were beautiful trees with pink tops spotted around school, and created a lovely atmosphere- sometimes one of love. You didn’t really agree with that though. Sometimes you fantasised about him- Togami. You were planning to walk home with him today, but you contemplated just leaving. It would be awkward after just crushing on him. Plus, it was getting late and he hadn’t arrived yet, so you had another reason to leave.</p><p>You sighed. <em>What’s wrong with me? Even if I did confess, he would never accept.</em> You let out a tired laugh.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?”</p><p>You looked up and saw Togami.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I just remembered something funny.”</p><p>You started walking off and assumed he would follow you. Suddenly, you felt a cold hand grab your wrist.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologise again for... whatever happened today.”</p><p>You looked at the trees and remembered your previous train of thought.<em> Fuck it. I’ve got nothing to lose. If he questions me I’ll just say I was drunk or something.</em></p><p>“It’s fine,” You said, a smirk growing on your face. “You probably enjoyed yourself, I know I did.”</p><p>He sputtered out nonsense words and was as red as a tomato.</p><p>You tried to hold in your laughter. <em>That was too funny.</em></p><p>“What’s so funny!?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing!” You said, crying with joy.</p><p>“Let’s keep walking then.”</p><p>The rest of the journey was silent.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! I messed up! My pride won’t let me show my embarrassment though! Right?</em>
</p><p>Togami clearers his throat and you gave him a curious look.</p><p>“We are at my house.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what? His house is past mine! To be here, we would’ve have to have walked way past my house! What is he trying to do?</em>
</p><p>“Do you want to come in? My parents aren’t home, so they won’t know. And if we stay in my room nobody will bother you.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait... two teenagers... in a bedroom... having a secret meeting... when parents are out... Yeah. This is weird. But isn’t it what I wanted? Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! He probably just wants to hang out!</em>
</p><p>“Uhh... Y-yeah, sure.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I stuttered. Hopefully it will go unnoticed.</em>
</p><p>He held out a hand. A small hint of pink dusted your cheeks as you accepted it.</p><p>You walked inside.</p><p><em>Woah</em>. There were chandeliers hanging from every ceiling with glassy crystals drooping down from them. There were portraits of people who seemed to be his ancestors and-</p><p>He started running up the stairs. You understood that he didn’t want to be seen with you, so you kept quiet. </p><p>You finally got to his room- and it was huge.</p><p>“Sorry if you felt pressured to come, I just wanted to hang out.”</p><p>There was a look in his eyes which you couldn’t quite read. <em>Maybe he thinks I will leave?</em></p><p>“No, no it is fine. I wanted to hang out too!”</p><p>“Ah, okay. I’m glad.”<br/>
 <br/>
You plonked down on his queen size bed- <em>why does he even a bed this big</em>- and patted the spot next to you, motioning him to come instead of stiffly stand in the centre of the room. </p><p>Once he sat down, you leaned your head on his shoulder. <em>He relaxed? Good to know he is okay with this.</em></p><p>“You know you are amazing, right?”</p><p>You were caught off guard with this one.</p><p>“I’m really not, but thanks anyway.”</p><p>“I wish you didn’t think like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“You are always putting yourself down and putting others on pedestals.”</p><p>“Oh.” You said with a quiet voice. “I’m sorry then.”</p><p>“See, you are doing it again! You have nothing to be sorry for!”</p><p>You lifted your head off his shoulder and looked away, biting your lip. You started tasting blood.</p><p>“You’re bleeding!”</p><p>“It’s only small, don’t worry.”</p><p>He looked like was thinking.</p><p>“Let me help.”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>He started leaning in then licked your bottom lip.</p><p>
  <em>What. The. Fuck!! Does this mean he likes me? I’m so confused!</em>
</p><p>He smirked at you.</p><p>You glared at him.</p><p>His smirk shrank noticeably.</p><p>You quickly swooped in and kissed him. On the lips. </p><p>Your arms moved to his neck and deepened the kiss. You felt his hands move to your lower back and started moving up and down. You had to break apart for air and looked into each others eyes longingly. He leaned in and you felt his tongue swiftly move into your mouth and your tongues fought for dominance, causing a quick moan to escape from you. You blush spread to ears and you tried to move away to speak, but he kept pulling you back into the kiss.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Need to-“</p><p>“Tell y-“</p><p>“You-“</p><p>You felt his smile grow and gave him a firm push off you. “I need to tell you t-that,” You closed your eyes and hoped for the best. “That I love you!”</p><p>He chuckled. “I already knew that.” He replied, kissing you on the forehead.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I love you too.”</p><p>“So, would you like the honour of being my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Of fucking course!”</p><p>
  <strong>And you spent the rest of the night together.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>